You're Gonna Be the Death of Me
by Eaten Alive By Boredom
Summary: [one-shot] This is why you don't pick up random objects you find in the back of Music Room Three... HAPPY HALLOWEEN! XD


**Author: _This was so much fun to write. I thank_ Ladie in Lace _for the idea; love ya girl! Enjoy this Halloween one-shot!_**

**_...Thought it has nothing to do with Halloween..._****_  
_**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran, or it's characters.**

* * *

_**You're Gonna Be the Death of Me...**_

Running.

That's what they were doing.

Why were they running?

To escape.

Escape from what?

The demons.

The demons from what?

The demonic camera.

Demonic camera?

Yes, the one they found in the back of music room three.

"Hikaru! Look what shit you got us into!" Kaoru yelled at his twin. His auburn bangs clung to his sweaty forehead as they frantically ran down the halls of Ouran private academy. For once in their lives, they wished they didn't go to such a big school—Wait! Big didn't describe it. More like _gigantic_, or _enormous_, or even _monstrous_.

Ironic, considering their situation.

"Me? You're the one who found the camera!" Hikaru shouted.

"Well, you're the one who picked it up!" Kaoru shot back, turning the corner. He abruptly came to a stop.

"Shit! There's more!" Hikaru exclaimed.

Hundreds of these zombified students chased the twins down the halls. Turning the other way they ran for the door. This was their only chance to escape.

The door was in their sight...

...And so was a small blond-haired teen, blood draining from his now red eyes and mouth...

These things had gotten their Honey-senpai.

_No!_

They really needed to get out of there, and fast. They had already lost Tamaki, Kyoya, and Mori-senpai. But now Honey? This was too much.

They were so close to the door. They could practically smell the outside air. The fresh air. The air full of life.

The air that didn't smell like death.

They were so close. Too close. It was too good to be true.

And it wasn't.

_TRIP!_

"Kaoru!"

He had tripped over a bloodied, pink stuffed bunny.

Usa-chan...

Kaoru cried out in pain, one had got him. One had bit him. One had infected him with this disease.

"Kaoru! No!" Hikaru tried to get to his twin. But the blood had already begun to fall like tears from Kaoru's golden-brown eyes as they slowly turned red.

It was too late...

Tears flooded Hikaru's vision. They had his baby brother. His twin. His other half.

Hikaru fell to his knees as Kaoru stopped moving, even his breathing had stopped.

No! He couldn't give up! He had to fight; he had to avenge his brother (well, the others too...)!

But thoughts of earlier events began to flood Hikaru's mind...

Hikaru kicked—.

_...Kaoru found the camera..._

—He punched—.

_...Hikaru picked it up..._

—He screamed—.

_...They took that picture of Haruhi..._

—He bucked—.

_...Haruhi's eye's began to turn red, blood drain from them..._

—He pushed—.

_...Haruhi attacked Sensei in the middle of class..._

—He shoved—.

_...Kaoru being bitten..._

This was all his fault...

Hikaru slowly stopped fighting these monsters.

He was blaming himself for what was happening.

He couldn't move. He couldn't run. He couldn't escape. He couldn't even breathe...

He felt the claws of these demons grab him. He felt the sting as its sharpen teeth bit into his flesh. He felt the burning sensation spread as the venom worked its way through his veins. But he wouldn't scream, he couldn't.

His eyes found the once brown orbs of his best friend. Her normally soft brown locks were now tangled and covered with blood. Her usually nicely-trimmed fingernails were sharp and uneven. She hissed at him as Hikaru attempted to push her off, pushing him full force to the ground and possibly breaking a bone or two. Her sharpened teeth bit into his now bare shoulder blade.

She had been the one to kill them.

But _he_ had let her.

_He_ had given up.

And to think, this all happened because he had picked up that stupid camera.

That _damn_ demonic camera...

* * *

Hikaru awoke with a jolt, sitting up at his desk. His book was slightly covered in drool, but he ignored that as he looked himself over. No bite marks. No claw marks. No blood on his face.

He breathed a sigh of relief. It was just a dream. He was alive. Kaoru was alive.

They were safe...

"Hey Hikaru."

The auburn-haired teen looked up at the speaker. It was similar to looking in a mirror, same auburn hair, same golden-brown eyes, same... well, same face. Except one side had a short brunette along with two blonds and two dark-haired teens.

"Looks like you finally decided to wake up," the brunette girl laughed.

Hikaru stood up, grabbing his books as his golden-brown eyes met her—_non-red_—chocolate-brown orbs. He cracked a smile. "Ya know, you're going to be the death of me, Haruhi..."

* * *

**Author: _Just so you know, this is a one-shot. You are not suppose to follow it. *cough_*** **Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine _*cough* But reviews are nice!_**

**EABB**


End file.
